Shadow of a Rose
by Sky of Darkness 64
Summary: A chaos emerald shut down and Sonic and Rouge's Rogue in story went to find the source. They disappeared in the sunshine beach and Shadow is sent to investigate with Omega and Amy. What will happen? ShadAmy. Slight Shadouge
1. Chapter 1

**Please Note that I changed Rouge's name for Rogue. This a ShadAmy story, please enjoy the story.**

**Sky of Darkness 64**

**...**

**Shadow of a Rose**

**Chapter 1**

**Missing???**

**[Shadow POV]**

"**So what do you think?"Sonic asked. **

"**Not Bad" I replied.**

**We were in the space colony ARK, P.O.D.S sector, where Sonic just showed me my new transport pod. It has three pointed edges, one at the front and two in the back. It was coloured red and black. **

"**SONIC!!" a voice shouted somewhere in the next room. **

**We ran to the control room where Tails looked like he could explode. **

"**What up?"Sonic asked. **

"**One of the Chaos Emerald has shut down."Tails replied. **

**I peered into the screen. He was right; one of the emerald did shut off. **

"**When did it deactivate?" I asked.**

"**At 7:42" Tails replied. **

**I looked at the clock. It was still 7:42.**

"**Tails could you triangle the position of the beam when it struck the emerald?" I asked. **

"**Of course but why....Checking it out?" Tails asked. **

"**Don't worry Shadow; I'll take care of it. I still owe you, Shadow for saving my life." Sonic spoke.**

"**Son-" was all I could say before Sonic rocketed to earth. **

"**Fuck" I mumbled. **

**In the following weeks two people have gone missing; Sonic and Rogue. The two have gone missing on one mission. That mission would the chaos emerald deactivating. I was on the control room where I was waiting for a mission from G.U.N. I looked in to the surveillance cameras where on one screen Knuckles, Tails, Amy and Espio were playing WII Tennis. Knuckles and Tails were in one team and Amy and Espio on the other. **

"**Alright guys I've better get going, I need to do more stuff anyway" Espio said as he left the game room.**

"**It's uneven, we need one more player" Knuckles said. **

"**Can you think of someone who could fill the slot?" Tails asked. **

"**Nope" Knuckles replied.**

**Then Amy, Knuckles and Tails' eyes went round. **

"**SHADOW" They all said at once. **

"**I'll fetch him" Amy said **

"**Okay" Knuckles and Tails said at once. **

**Amy walked out of the game room to the control room. A few minutes later, Amy opened the door on the control room. I whirled around as Amy grabbed my wrist and started to drag me to the game room. When we got there, Amy chained me to the couch. (Which Tails helped her with.) **

"**Ok Shadow, you're on Amy's Team" Tails said. **

"**Okay" I mumbled in annoyance and defeat.**

**We played a couple of rounds when suddenly the face of the G.U.N. commander flashed on the screen. **

"**Shadow we got a mission for you. You're off to investigate Sonics and Rogues disappearance and since your partner isn't here, we got you another partner, the people on your team is Omega and Amy" He spoke.**

**I raised an eyebrow starting from the word Amy. **

"**They were last seen on Sunshine shore, you will meet up with Omega there." **

**The face of the commander disappeared and I was already in the Transport pod. **

"**Hey wait."Amy said as I was just to press launch.**

"**Not letting you have all the fun" She spoke when she got in.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Lost **

**[Shadow POV]**

"**What's your favourite colour?" Amy asked.**

**She has been asking question about my likes and dislikes.**

"**Colour?"She asked again. **

"**Red and black" I replied, knowing she wasn't going to shut up any time soon because it would take five hours to get there.**

"**Yours?" I asked, just trying to play along since there wasn't much to do than wait.**

"**Pink" she replied. **

**I set the transport pod on autopilot and went to grab some food. When I got back, Amy had set up monopoly Australian edition. **

"**Come on Shadow let's play." She said with a cheerful smile.**

**I again was with Amy on the same team and we versed the computer. We played for a couple of hours when something hit the ship. I peered out to the window to see what hit them **

"**ROCKETS" I shouted. **

**The transport pod blew up with me and Amy inside. Something fell from the pod towards the ground; I was carrying Amy (apparently I grabbed her and jumped out). We were falling from a very high distance. I focused where to land and decided on the beach that way who ever shot them from this island will be taken by surprise. I used my Jet Shoes to slow our fall. **

"**Amy are you okay?" I asked still looking in the sky, hoping maybe to see whoever tried to collide rockets into our pod (it was intentional). **

**There was no response. I looked down in Amy and found her unconscious. I laid her down under the shade of a tree. I cut down trees and started to build a shelter for us. Soon, Amy woke up and saw a house; it has two bedrooms and one living room. In the middle of the living room was a camp fire. She went outside to see me watching the sunset. She walked up to me.**

"**What got you troubled Shadow?" She asked. **

"**Same one thing you're worried about." I replied. **

"**Why are worried of Rogue?" Amy asked, her green eyes questioning me; she never saw me this worried. **

"**Rogue seems to be always helping me and she accompanies me at times. She also is one of my trusted allies and my only friends." I turned and face Amy. **

"**I know what you're going through. There's no point of hiding it Amy, I know you want to cry because of Sonics disappearance, There no point of keeping that fake smile on your face." I added and noticed her crying.**

"**It's okay to cry Amy" I whispered to her ear. **

**Then, my ears twitched and I turned to the trees. Something red and black came out at fast speed firing bullets everywhere I stood in front of Amy and got shot. It settled in front of us. It was metallic figure; it spoke with a robotic voice. **

"**Analysing Hedgehogs, Affirmative Amy and Shadow" It spoke. **

"**It's only Omega" I spoke groggily as I fell to the ground.**

**[Amy POV]**

"**Shadow, please wake up" I thought to myself as Omega placed Shadow on his wooden bed. **

"**Analysing Injuries," Omega said as he stood quietly near Shadow, "Injuries are fatal, 1****st**** bullet hit his lung, 2****nd**** bullet hit his leg, 3****rd**** bullet hit his abdomen, Massive blood lost must be prevented or death is the solution." **

**I ran outside and snatched a large leaf from a nearby tree. I rushed back in to show Omega what I got.**

"**Is this big enough?" I asked, wanting to be helpful.**

"**Analysing size and length" Omega spoke as he looked at the leaf I was holding. **

**It took Omega few seconds before he had confirmed it.**

"**Affirmative" Omega spoke as he took the leaf off my hands and started making something from it.**

**I stood there, waiting and hoping Shadow would be okay. Omega went back to Shadow's room to tend Shadow and wrapped around the leaf to his bullet wounds. **

"**He should be fine by morning" Omega told me as he spoke.**

"**Okay...thank you" I replied in relief. **

**Then, Omega straightened up and turned to sleep mode. I left the room and went to mine after that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Exploration**

**[Amy's POV]**

**The next morning, I stood up groggily and headed to the living room to find Omega awake and cooking breakfast. He was making fish. **

"**Good morning, Omega" I mumbled as I walked towards the dinning chair.**

"**Good morning, Amy and Omega" A voice spoke as I turned; it was Shadow's.**

"**Shadow, are you alright?" I asked as I jumped out of the chair.**

"**I'm fine" He spoke as he slowly walked towards the chair next to the campfire.**

"**Injuries have healed, I presume" I spoke with a smile as I eyed his scars.**

"**Like I said, I'm fine...What have we got?" Shadow asked, quickly changing the subject.**

"**Fish" Omega replied as he twirled the fishes in his hands.**

**Shadow grabbed one of the fishes off Omega's hand and started feasting on it. **

"**I don't want my hands oily" I said.**

"**Here" Shadow said as he threw his gloves at me.**

**I glared at him.**

"**What? Do you want to eat or not?" He asked.**

**I quickly put it on and ate the fish.**

"**We better head out and see if we can find any signs of the shooter that shot our transport pod down" Shadow said.**

"**Negative, we are here to investigate the disappearance of Rogue and Sonic" Omega spoke.**

"**I'm with Omega" I added as I glared at Shadow, hoping for him to join us.**

"**Fine...Let's search for Sonic and Rogue" Shadow said in hint of annoyance.**

**We walked outside and I handed Shadows glove back.**

"**We have more chances of finding them deeper in the forest" Omega pointed.**

"**Let's start searching" I added.**

**I turned and look to find Shadow, kneeling down and holding some sort of missile.**

"**Eggman is behind all this" Shadow said as he showed the missile to me and Omega.**

**The missile had Eggman's mark.**

"**He should be in an underground base. Let's search; we have more chance in finding his base in sunlight than in midnight." Shadow spoke. **

**For the first few hours of our search, we encountered Eggman robots. Omega had shot them down with us even doing anything. **

"**He's definitely here" Shadow commented.**

"**We must proceed to find the base." Omega spoke.**

**Within the following hours, we had no luck in finding anything. **

"**It's turning dark. We shoulder rest here." Omega spoke.**

"**No problem" Shadow said as he scaled the tree and rested on a branch.**

"**What about me?" I asked.**

**Shadow got down and grabbed me. He then put me on a branch near him. **

"**Good night, Omega and Shadow" I said. **

"**Good night too" Omega replied.**

**Shadow's reply was a snore as he was already asleep.**

**[Omega's POV] **

**The following day, I booted my system up and saw Shadow was not there anymore. I quickly woke up Amy.**

"**Where'd he go" I asked.**

"**Huh? Who?" Amy groggily replied.**

"**Shadow's missing" **

**Just then, we heard an enormous blast a few kilometres away from our destination. We both turned and we knew who had caused the blast. We quickly ran to the direction of the blast. We broke to an open and found Shadow lying face down on the ground and a Hedgehog who looked like Shadow but the only thing different was instead of red fur, it has gray fur.**

"**DEATH TO ALL WHO OPPOSE MEPHILES" The hedgehog shouted. I tensed a little, preparing to fight. Amy ran to Shadow examining Shadow's wounds.**

**[Amy's POV]**

"**OH MY GOD"I thought to myself, he is badly injured; he had been stab through the leg and his left arm. I turned to find out what's keeping Omega. He is battling the hedgehog that refers to himself as Mephiles.**

"**Get out of here Amy" **

**I turned and looked for the source of the voice, Shadow is kneeling down.**

"**Shadow" I said.**

"**Shh" He replied as he put his finger against my lip. **

**He stood up and turned into fighting stance. **

"**Fight someone your own kind" Shadow said**

"**So... still alive I see .....not for long" Mephiles said as he raised his left hand at Shadow.**

**Shadow yelled in pain grasping his chest.**

"**Shadow" I said in fear while approaching him.**

"**Searching cause of pain....searching....searching. Affirmative, His heart is stopped, causing less blood flow through his body parts."Omega said.**

**[Shadow's POV] **

'**What is he doing to me' I thought.**

"**Shadow"**

**I heard I started to cough blood and everything went blurry, I felt I hit the ground and I saw Omega fired a missile at Mephiles and he disappeared in a black cloud then I blacked out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Bridge **

**[Omega's POV]**

**I ran over to Shadow to examine his injuries.**

"**Examining damage....Examining....Examining. Affirmative, Damage is fatal we must give him an electric shock for him to survive" I informed Amy.**

**I formed my hand into Electric gun and pointed my gun at his chest.**

"**Charging 260 volts...Fire" I said as I fired 260 volts into Shadow's body.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

"**Where am I?" I asked.**

**I stood up and found myself in a tunnel up ahead there was a bright light up ahead, I assumed it was an exit, I turned and saw pathway that lead somewhere. I turned and bumped against something.**

"**What the hell!?!" I shouted.**

**I looked up to see who bumped me.**

"**That's not a way to talk to a girl Shadow" A familiar voice said**

"**Maria?" I asked.**

"**Of course it's me silly" Maria said, giggling at my question.**

"**What place is this?" I asked**

"**The twilight zone, its people who have a chance to live decide to live or not" She responded. **

"**See the light behind me, It's the gate way to heaven, behind you is the gate way back to earth" Maria explained as she ran towards the light.**

"**Don't leave me" I said.**

**I was about to run after her but I stopped and turned, "Should I really leave earth along with its problems, I kept my promise to Maria but I promised to some else" I thought to myself.**

"**What's keeping you Shadow?"Maria asked.**

"**I'm sorry Maria but I have a promise I intend to keep" I said as I ran the opposite direction.**

**Maria smiled knowing Shadow hadn't changed at all.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I was sobbing at Shadow's chest; I didn't care if anyone can see.**

**He is dead before my eyes, Omega's electric discharge failed to save Shadow.**

"**You promised me you would live forever for me" I thought in my head. **

**FLASHBACK**

"**Please Shadow" I begged him.**

"**No"**

"**Please" **

**Tears are pouring out off my eyes. **

**He step closer to and he raised my head as he wiped my tear.**

"**I promise."**

**END FLASHBACK**

"**Shadow please" I begged him **

"**Are you crying because of me?"A familiar voice asked.**

**I looked up to Shadow's face smiling. **

"**You're alive" I said as I hugged him hard.**

"**Ow" He said as I let go of him. **

"**Is that a blush I see" He said as he pointed at my cheeks.**

"**No it's just cold out here" I said.**

**He stood up carefully and looked around. His ears twitch as if he was listening to something.**

**[Shadow's POV]**

**I swore I could hear something, I put my head down on the ground and listen carefully, marching, Eggmans base is right under us the whole time!**

"**Omega, launch a missile blast right here." I said.**

"**Stand back" He replied.**

**Me and Amy Stood back a few metres away from him.**

"**Initiating missile strike" Omega Informed.**

**Missile launchers came out of his shoulders and forearm. He flew up and and Buzzed "Lock on initiating...Locked on complete firing at will"**

**Millions of missile fired at the ground and the blast was deafening and smoke was everywhere. The smoke cleared up and the trio looked in the hole. It was Eggmans base. I slid in carefully and searched for a nearby computer.**

**Amy and Omega searched for a computer, We spread around searching for one when I saw an EggBot, I quickly dragged them out of sight before they could get seen.**

"**Shadow, come over here" Amy whispered.**

**I went over to find a computer right next to her.**

**I quickly typed Jail sector on search and it immediately popped up the surveillance camera and the blue print. Sonic was relaxing on Jail 2 and Rogue was trying to break down the door on Jail 3,Shadow is surprised to find Silver locked up on Jail 1.I immediately printed the location of the jail cells and handed it out to Omega who is analysing it.**

"**Omega you take the route 1, Amy and Me take route 2. We clear? " I whispered. **

**They nod their heads. **

"**Let's go" I whispered again. Omega started to walk there leaving me and Amy.**

**[Amy's POV]**

"**Come on" Shadow said.**

**I glared at him, not knowing what he means. "I'll piggy bank you okay." Shadow said as if he read my mind. **

**I wrapped my arms around him and I grabbed tight, I blushed, luckily he wasn't looking my way. We sped off heading to the Jail sector. According to Shadow we had to take the long way because there are no cameras around and the camera is the path that Omega took since he is much powerful than both of us, Shadow is so sure that Eggman would send Eggbot after Omega that he would be worked up too much that he wouldn't check for other intruders. I noticed that Shadow started to run faster, forcing me to grab tighter, I blushed again, this time redder. He stopped and stood there.**

"**I wondered what he is waiting for." I thought.**

"**You can get off now" He said.**

"**Oh right" I replied as I blushed and got down.**

**I looked into the map again and walked up to Cell 1. I pointed to the door and Shadow understood, he grabbed a gun and shot the computer. Immediately all cell doors opened. I ran towards Cell 2 and my leap in joy as I saw Sonic there with a smile across his face, I jumped on him and we both collapsed on the ground.**

"**No time for celebrating" A voice said at the door.**

**Shadow stood there, carrying Rogue bridal-style. Rogue was a sleep on his hands. We got up and I had this thought "How come he never did that to me?" then a cold thought consumed me, "Am I jealous of her? Do I love Shad-"**

**My train of thought was interrupted by Silver who commented we should find out who did this to them.**

"**Let's go." Shadow said as he shifted her position on a piggy bank.**

**Sonic did the same with me. Shadow then showed the map and we split up into groups and everyone nodded their heads and ran off.**

**[Rogue's POV]**

"**Damn!!" **

**I woke up to find myself clinging hard on a black hedgehog. **

"**Shadow? He rescued me? Maybe a mission from GUN,"I thought to myself. He started to run faster than normal; this forced me to hold on tighter. **

"**No Rogue, don't blush, don't blush AHH, It's no use."I shouted to herself as I blushed pure red.**

**He jumped through a wall and stopped.**

**I shut my eyes hard and tried to stop blushing.**

"**Very cute couple" a voice said and looked up to see Mephiles.**

"**Seems you are still alive hedgehog too bad you had to come back and face me again which will bring you to your death." Mephiles said.**

"**Your death will cause pain to the white bat right behind you and the pink hedgehog " Mephiles said as he turned and looked at a door to his right, It opened and Sonic came through carrying Amy. Silver came out of the left hand side with Omega. Both groups stop right next to me. Amy went down and so as Rogue.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Fight  
[Shadow's POV]**

"**I only wish to fight Shadow fair and square" Mephiles said.**

"**No way is he fighting you alone" Sonic said defensibly.**

"**I was expecting this to happen" Mephiles replied as he raised his left hand at Amy. Amy kneeled over from the pain, grasping her chest.**

"**Fight me fair and square by yourselves and no interfering from your friends or she dies." Mephiles yelled pointing to Amy who is yelling in pain, tears are forming on her eyes from what I presume is from the pain.**

"**Fine I'll fight you" I said.**

"**Perfect" Mephiled mumbled as he let his hand drop to his side, Amy(Still grasping her chest) stood up carefully and asked "Why are you risking your life instead of mine?" **

"**I couldn't let you die because I care for you" I said as I wiped her tear away from her eyes, She looked up for what I just did and she quickly hugged me hard and then I had a sudden impulse to hug her back which I did carefully.**

**[Amy's POV]**

"**He's...hugging me..." I thought. **

**This came as a shock; I didn't know he would care for me so much.**

"**Shadow and Amy sitting in a tree, K.I.S.S.I.N.G" a voice sang.**

**We turned and face the crowd (Silver, Sonic, Rogue and Omega) who is singing it front of us.**

"**They're a couple, wonder when their marriage will be?" Silver mumbled loud enough for everyone to hear.**

"**You found him, your true love, your knight in shiny armour." Sonic said.**

"**Loving hedgehogs may have offspring" Omega teased.**

**All three started laughing from Omega's remark. I blushed from the remarks the trio gave us. I turned my head away tried to hide my face but I turned and look at Shadow's face, he too was blushing. **

"**He really loves me" I thought to myself.**

"**Time to fight hedgehog" Mephiles shouted. **

**[Shadow's POV] **

**I turned and looked at Mephiles. I pulled off my inhibiter rings and gave them to Amy. A bright red light surrounded me and all of my fur turned Pure Red. My eye's glowed white. **

"**BEHOLD THE ULTIMATE POWER!!!" I shouted at him.**

**Mephiles slowly took off his inhibiter rings and black smoke surrounded him. The smoke cleared revealing a hedgehog made out of shards of crystal. **

"**FACE THE ULTIMATE LIFEFORM" He shouted back. I and Mephiles used Chaos control to freeze time. We started to fight too fast to see for a naked eye. **

**I threw a punch at his stomach and he threw a punch to my face. We flip back and rushed in again, He threw a punch at me but missed then I kicked him hard on the stomach, uppercut him hard, sending high in the sky, I teleport up there and whacked him back to the ground I then teleport there and choked Mephiles.**

"**CHAOS BLAST" I shouted as a huge blast of pure chaos energy exploded everywhere.**

**As the smoke cleared, I search for Mephiles, going in for the kill when a sharp pain hit my back and through my chest.**

**I looked down to see crystal shard had penetrated my skin, making me bleed.**

**[Amy's POV]**

"**OH MY GOD" I thought as I saw Shadow He had been stab through the chest with a crystal connected to Mephile's body. A Shard had went through his back and came out of chest. Mephiles shortened the Crystal and went face to face with Shadow. From my view of Shadow he had cough blood on Mephiles and was bleeding on his chest and his back. He took something out of his pocket; it's too small to see. He stuck on Mephiles and Mephiles look shock of what he just did. He took out a small object and Mephiles looked in fear and Shadow pressed down.**

**A huge explosion followed afterwards.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Funeral**

**[Amy's POV]**

**There were many people on Shadow's funeral the entire GUN unit was there.**

**Here are the lists of people at Shadow's funeral**

**Sonic Knuckles Cosmo **

**Silver Espio Cream **

**Blaze Charmy Big**

**Tails Vector Cheese**

**They were all crying except the Male's. I cried harder than all of them for I love him and my love just died.**

**[Normal POV]**

**A figure looked down on a funeral. It was black hedgehog and red strip on his quills, hand and feet. He had crimson eyes. The ebony hedgehog spotted from hills near there, He looked around at the guest for the funeral and he encountered a pink female hedgehog, he examines her closely, she seems familiar to him. He decided to follower her and examines her closely when she's asleep.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**When I got home I fell on my bed and started to cry like there's no tomorrow,**

**I drifted asleep from my crying and had this dream**

**In the dream, I was being chased by Mephiles **

"**Come here" He said.**

**I turned into an alleyway and tripped, I turned and looked at Mephiles.**

**He was coming closer by the minute, **

**I screamed as loud as I can but no one heard me. Suddenly I felt arms wrapped around me, I felt safe from the hug, I looked into the direction of Mephiles but he wasn't there anymore.**

"**You're safe, stop crying" A familiar voice said**

"**Goodbye my Rose" The voice said again.**

**[Normal POV]**

**A few minutes before...**

**The ebony Hedgehog crawled through the window to examine the pink hedgehog. He sat on her chair and looked at her face. Her face seems so familiar yet so different. She then started to scream and kept saying the name Mephiles and the word KILL. Tears started to roll out her eyes.**

**He had a sudden impulse to hold her in his arms, He resisted this but he couldn't leave her like this, she have nightmares to the following days **

**He carefully held her hands and whispered to her ear **

"**Your safe, stop crying" **

**He then thought he made a mistake and then he had another impulse to kiss her. He quickly planted a Kiss on her cheek and whispered "Goodbye my Rose" and crawled through the window and escape to the night.**

**[Amy's POV]**

**I woke up from my dream by a soft thing against my cheeks,**

**She looked to the window to spot a hedgehog running away into the night.**

"**Shadow?" she thought.**

**THE END**

**Credits**

**Story writer: Sky Summers and Lemony Summers**

**Editor: Sky Summers and Lemony Summers**

**Pictures from Google**

**Inspired By Shadow X Amy Fans**

**Authors Comments**

**Sequel will be made**

**Sequel title: Amy's black rose**

**Cast Comments **

**Amy: I told you he live**

**Sonic: But the author hadn't said it was Shadow**

**Tails: Of course it was Shadow, The description matches him perfectly**

**Sonic: TAILS!!**

**Silver: HAHA**

**Sonic: At least I didn't kiss someone on the cheeks**

**Amy: HEY, HE DID THAT BECAUSE HE LOVED ME UNLIKE YOU**

**Sonic: O yeah At least I'm helpful when someone injured.**

**Silver: 'Froze sonic'**

**Knuckles: How come I don't get that much screen time**

**Rogue: BECAUSE YOU SUCK AT ACTING**

**Author: All right break this up we still have another story to act out.**

**Knuckles : THIS TIME I WANT MORE SREEN TIME!!**

**Amy: [Daydreaming about Shadow] **

**Author: (Sigh) till next time. :]**


	7. Author Note's

Author Notes:

The Sequel to this story is Amy's black Rose. Keep your eyes peeled. Be on a look out for it.

Since I might know some people who want a preview, please visit the next bonus chapter.


	8. Sneak Preview at Sequel

**This a sneak preview at the sequel: Amy's black Rose.**

**[Amy's Pov]**

**I flicked to the News and put the remote down and took a sip on my Coke.**

"**Tonight on 7, we bring you a special report about this hedgehog that has been spotted on Station Square." The host said intensely.**

"**This photo was caught on a street camera" She motioned to her left and an image came up of a hedgehog running down the street.**

"**We cleaned the image and this came up" The host said as the photo zoomed in the hedgehogs face and it started to clear up. **

**I was shocked to the face and I quickly dialled Sonics number.**

"**Hello, Sonic here."**

"**Turn on your TV and flick it to channel 7 and fast"**

**I said and I hung up on him. **

**I tuned and watch the show.**

"**This hedgehog couldn't have been Sonic the hedgehog for this one has red eyes but Sonic has green. Another proof this isn't Sonic is his body colour, this hedgehog is black and has red stripes on his quills. Another proof this isn't Sonic is his shoes." The image flicked to his shoes and the image of Sonics shoes appeared on the right. "This shoe is different to Sonics shoes and clearly this proof this isn't Sonic so who is this hedgehog who has got the neighbours scared. There are theories of this hedgehog might be but none of them really make sense. But it's safe to say that this has captured GUNs attention, they have promised to keep the city safe. That is all for 7 today see you next week"**

**I turned it off and noticed that it was beginning to rain. I ran out of the door and into the cold, wintery world.**

"**I have to find him" I thought to myself as I ran as fast as I can to find him.**


	9. Rewrite Notice

Zack: So uh, hey guys. I know I haven't updated recently or haven't updated for nearly a couple of months or so but I was looking through all the old chapters of my several fics I posted up and I kinda felt like I wanted to redo them so, much to your utter displeasure, I'm completely rewriting '_Through A Demon's Eyes' _and the ShadAmy Trilogy (_Shadow Of A Rose, Amy's Black Rose, Golden Possession_) along with some other side projects (_Remembrance and Assassins' Creed Lost Legacy_).

I'm so sorry to inform you, my readers of this but I felt I could somewhat, improve the contexts from Sky's stories and I know many of you will disapprove but the plot will remain as it is with some slight modifications on my part.

I'll start posting the rewritten versions up next year, I have exams coming up and some packing coz I'm flying in and out of Philippines to visit some old friends from my dad's work.

Thank you for reading and reviewing, I'll try to improve and update the chapters ASAP when I get back next year.

S.O.S  
(Signing Out Suckers)  
Zackary Summers.


End file.
